Cleated belt conveyors are an effective solution for transporting particulate material at an incline. The cleats members are affixed at predetermined locations on the belt. The cleat members can have notched edges forming gaps between individual cleat members. As the flat conveyor belt is directed through a curvilinear structure—such as a tube—both the conveyor belt and cleats adapt to the shape of the curvilinear structure. The arrangement and shape of the cleat members cause the individual cleat members to form a cleat wall, thereby, preventing materials from sliding backwards on the conveyor belt during movement of the conveyor belt through the structure.
In certain applications there is a need for improved material conveyance rates. In the agricultural applications, there is only a narrow window for planting or harvesting. The operator requires that grain from a wagon or truck be transferred as quickly as possible. However, increasing the belt speed can cause additional damage to the grain and increasing the diameter of the tube decreases the portability of the conveyor system and increases the cost to manufacture the conveyor system. This requirement has proved especially challenging when transferring particulate or granular material at angles greater than 30 degrees, where the material slides backwards over the tops of the cleat rows.
Increasing the height of the cleat row results in increased transfer rates. However, increased cleat height also increases wear on the belt as the cleats rub against transition sections of the conveyor. Contact between the cleats and the conveyor tube, transition sections, and return pan decreases the useful life of the cleated belt. Increasing cleat height also increases the manufacturing cost of the conveyor, as additional material is required to manufacture the larger cleats. Merely increasing the cleat height increases the cost of the cleated belt and decreases its useful life.
Proper belt tracking is also essential for efficiently driving an endless conveyor belt without excessive wear on the belt. Tracking refers to maintaining proper alignment of the moving belt with the rollers. When the belt is out of alignment, the belt can rub against the sidewall of the conveyor frame. This wear compromises the integrity of the belt, leading to costly and time-consuming maintenance to the conveyor.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a conveyor belt that can transfer material at increased conveyance rates, without increasing the belt speed, and for properly tracking a cleated belt conveyor.